Secret Love
by viridianaln9
Summary: Rise of the Guardians X Avengers AU: Fem Jack. Jacqueline and Bunny love each other very much. But sometimes their lives tend to be a secret too. Tied to Secret Goddess outtakes.
1. Weddding Night

**Secret Love **

Summary: **Rise of the Guardians X Avengers AU: Fem Jack. Jacqueline and Bunny love each other very much. But sometimes their lives tend to be a secret too. Tied to Secret Goddess outtakes.**

Note: **Okay so this are the M rated part for Secret Goddess I know I said I was going to change that story to M but I changed my mind. So that is how you got this. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Love **

**One: Wedding Night **

Jakeline was in her chambers with her Mother and Ladies as they changed her. The other Goddesses had been giving her tips that got her to be red. She was put in a thin blue dress for sleeping. Some of the Goddesses who are there, Aphrodite, Hera, Persephone, Freya, Psyche, Sif, Athena and her own Mother give her some clues but they only get her a bit nervous.

"Don't be nervous." Athena told her. "Take this as battle."

"This is weird coming from you." Jakeline said.

"Dominate him, make him yours." Aphrodite told her.

"Athena is right take it as a battle." Sif tells her.

"Again this is weird coming from you." Jakeline whispers. Psyche and Persephone just grab each side of her shoulders.

"Just have fun." Psyche tells her.

"Just feel." Persephone tells her.

"Okay." she tells them.

"I think it's time we leave." Frigga says. "Good-luck dear."

"Try not to scream too loud." Aphrodite told her making Jakeline just look at her with her jaw dropped.

#

Aster went inside Jakeline's chambers which technically were his room now as well. He went in and he began to change from his human form into his Pooka form. He looked around the room and saw the candles.

"Jakeline." He said. He waited and from the other side of the room, he heard footsteps and he looked up to see Jakeline come and he was mesmerized. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Aster." She told him. He held out a hand and she took it before he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ya look beautiful, snowflake."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jakeline told him.

He began to give her butterfly kisses around her face before he chinned her and he worked himself down to her neck. He took her cover off and let it fall to the ground. They began walking backwards as they kissed toward the bed but stay at the foot of it.

"I think I should help you with the armor." She told him she was really thankful her voice wasn't shaking. Aster nodded and they both undid the ties of the armor before they moved it to the side. Jakeline began to touch his chest and the fur made it look exotic, Bunny shuddered at her touched a bit. He kissed her again and Jakeline pulled him closer by his neck, he began to slowly raise the gown up making Jakeline gasp.

"Ya okay." He whispered.

"Yes." She told him. Aster nodded before he pulled the gown up and let it fall to the ground. He let his eyes wander at Jakeline's body making her flush and he kissed her again but now since both of them were naked it felt different. Bunny pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around him before he laid her down. He raised himself up and looked at her again and Jakeline saw his eyes had gone much darker. He bent down and kissed her neck before moving down to her chest and Jakeline was just feeling everything.

He began licked her breast and she gasped and grabbed his head there. Aster smirked before he did it again and held onto her. Jakeline moved her hand around his ears and pulled them gentle getting some purrs out of his lips. He cupped her and she went wild bucking and letting her back arc. She fell as her climax came and she looked at Bunny who looked at her.

"Wow." She told him. He climbed up and kissed her neck before getting near her ear.

"Ready fer the next round." He told her.

"Yes, but I want to touch you." She told him and her cheeks burned making him silently chuckle. He guided her hand until she touched him there and Jakeline was shocked by the heat coming his part. She squeezed gently and he gasped.

"Ya don't wanta do that, snowflake or this won't get started." He told her. Jakeline looked at him and smiled, she moved her hand up and she saw how his eyes got even darker before she went down, he grabbed her hand and kissed her before laying her down again. Jakeline pulled him close and kissed him, and opened her legs to him.

"Ya ready?"

"Yes." She whispered. He entered her gently and Jakeline could feel herself being filled and it was strange but not wrong. Bunny got there at her barrier, before he looked at her and kissed her before snapping his lips and swallowed her pain cry. He cleaned her tears that slipped out.

"Shh…it will pass." He told her. She nodded before she trusted him. She relaxed and looked at him.

"Move." she told him and he took a breath before he moved his hips, making her gasped. She raised her hips to move with his thrust and it became very pleasurable. Bunny couldn't believe how tight she was before he speed up and they were both lost in the pleasure before they came with a shout. Bunny lay on top of her and Jakeline was really warm and he nuzzled her neck and cheek. Bunny pulled out he gently making her whine from the lost and he chuckled before he pulled her close.

"Are ya okay, Snowflake?" he asked.

"Yes." She told him and got close to him before Bunny pulled the satin sheet up around them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So anyway the stronger scenes will be on this part of the story and there will be some with different characters not just Jacqueline. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Honeymoon

**Secret Love **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**DivineOokami **_**for the reviews. I also want to thank the ones that favorite and followed the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Love**

**Two: Honeymoon **

Aster woke up to someone getting close to him and he pulled them closer. He opened his green eyes and looked down to see his mate, his wife cuddle next to him. He smiled because he could really get used to it and it was something he really wanted to get used to. Having a wife someone to share a life with, he wouldn't be alone anymore. He looked out the window and saw that it was still night time and that was something he was happy with, not that he didn't like day time but he could be in bed with his mate all he wanted. He nuzzled her cheek and Jakeline opened her eyes to him and smiled.

"Snowflake." He tells her.

"Bunny." She tells him and they kiss it's sweet. Both of them rested from their wedding night. Bunny gets up and pulls Jakeline up with him. He gets her in a bridal carry and took her to the bath. He sat her down and opened the keys for the water to come out.

"Can I ask?" she told him.

"Ya might be a little sore and aye don't want ya to be." He told her. Once the water was ready he helped her inside and he was going to go out but Jakeline held on to him before pulling him inside, it surprised Bunny but it made him smile too.

"You are not going to be leaving me alone are you?" she asked him.

"Aye suppose not." He told her.

They stayed in the water together before Bunny began to move his hands around her body and it made Jakeline gasp and they relaxed her sore muscles. They grabbed the soap and began to wash each other and Jakeline would chuckle at Bunny whose skin was fur and the soaps seemed to make it shine. She kissed him and he kissed her. They finished washing each other's bodies and rinsed but they both knew they wouldn't be able to finish anything else, before Bunny picked her up again and Jakeline felt the wind in her back making her shiver as she wrapped her legs around him.

Bunny laid her down on the blanket silently and looked at her making her blush a red blush.

"Ya look beautiful."

"Thank-you." She told him.

"No need ta thank me, when is truth." He told her. Jakeline smiled and pulled him close to her.

"Well you look very handsome yourself." She told him and kissed him.

"Ya think so?" he asked her.

"I know so." She told him. "I have a very handsome husband in both his forms."

"Well aye hav' a beautiful wife." He told her and tickled her a bit making her laugh. Jakeline raised her hands and touched his chest and moved them up to his ears, hearing him purr. She kissed him and they turned around with Jakeline on top and Aster held her by the waist.

"Oh I have something for you." She told him.

"Aye believe aye do to." He tells her. Aster knows very well that Jakeline does not need to give him anything since it is the husband that gives a present to his wife the night after the marriage in Asgard. He knows he can't give her land or cities as he had heard others had done. But he hopes she likes the present. They both move at the same time, Jakeline wrapped the bed-sheet around herself and she could hear Aster chuckle a bit.

Jakeline was the first one to get in the bed and Aster came too. They both held out for each other a box. Both chuckle and grabbed each other's boxes.

"We shall open them at the count of three." Jakeline told him and Bunny nodded.

"One." Jakeline began.

"Two." Bunny said.

"THREE!" The opened the boxes and both of them were in shock. Aster looks at his present and he is surprised. Inside is a boomerang, its silver with green emerald in the ends. Jakeline looks at her present; it's a knife with a snowflake at the hilt that is combined with diamonds and sapphires.

"Oh this is very beautiful Aster." She told him.

"Aye know ya use ta use a knife before the staff." Aster tells her.

"I love it." she says and kissed him. Aster is the one to move the presents before they are wrapped in each other's arms.

"Aye. Love. Ya. Present. To." Bunny told her through kisses. They were both chuckling and kissing. Before Aster took the blanket off her and kissed her body. Jakeline was lost in the pleasure on the kisses. Jakeline pulled him up and kissed him. As the sun came up, they didn't notice until Jakeline was on top and Aster pulled inside making Jakeline gasped. She moved and it surprised her.

"Oh" she moaned and Aster helped her to move. They moved together and Aster gripped her waist a little tighter and they both knew that they were going to be bruises a bit. When they climaxed, Jakeline lay down on his chest and Aster wrapped his arms around her. They both noticed that the sun was coming out.

"We will have ta get up." Aster told her.

"I really hope not." She told him, making Aster chuckle at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Come

**Secret Love **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank you guys for the favorites and follows. This is going to kind of answer the question to where Jackson got the stories from plus you have to remember who Odin put her with. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel. I don't own the Norse Mythos or any of the other Pantheons I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Secret Love**

**Three: Come **

Jakeline arrived at the North Pole were Nick was putting up shop and all the Guardians gathered. It was mostly because she wanted to get to Aster who told her to come. She had just finished training the other hunters for the group she built, but something else was the problem that she needed to address with him something she believe would also come in contact with the Guardians if not already.

"Jakeline you came." Tooth said and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hello Tooth." Jakeline told her and smiled that got Tooth squealing with glee. Jakeline always forgot to not do that in-front of Tooth. The woman fell in love with her teeth of all things and adored her as an older sister would too. Not that Jakeline minded, with Sif she had a warriors sisterhood, with Tooth was like the thing she had with Athena, Psyche and Persephone very close.

"You came to see Bunny?" Tooth told her.

"Yes." Jakeline told her. "He told me to come." They began to walked inside the Santoff Clausen and Jakeline looked around it did indeed look beautiful. She looked at the Yetis and waved at them.

"It's turning to be very beautiful isn't it?" Tooth told her.

"Yes." She told Tooth. "Did you guys finish your meeting already?" she asked because she wasn't a Guardian and couldn't sit on the meetings even if she was the wife/mate of the Easter Bunny.

"Yeah, North and Bunny are arguing again thought." Tooth told her.

"Not surprised." Jakeline tells her.

"We're you with Old Man Winter?" Tooth asked.

"Yes and my hunters something is amiss and I think Heimdallr can sense it." Jakeline told her, but at the same time made her wonder, why Tooth would ask something like that when she did spend most of her time either with Aster, her hunters of Old Man Winter and occasionally her family. As Tooth listen to Jakeline's response it made her sometimes forget that Jakeline was not from here but from somewhere and that she was a Princess to boot.

"I…I don't know how to say this." Tooth told her and both girls stopped.

"Does this have something to do with Old Man Winter?" Jakeline asked.

"Well, yes sort of some of the Spirits don't exactly like that Aster is giving you so much freedom; you know they want you to be ruled by him." Tooth told her. Jakeline knew that was true a lot of the Spirits were male dominated and only a few women were in-charge and even than most were disrespected except for Mother Nature, Tooth and Jakeline herself who kind of showed that they would beat the crap out of them most of the time.

"What do they say?" Jakeline asked but she had a feeling she knew.

"They think your cannodoling Bunny with Old Man Winter." Tooth told her.

"They do know that Old Man Winter lost all of his people I'm pretty much the only one that is keeping him sane." Jakeline told Tooth. Which didn't exactly made Jakeline happy because she could have arrived sooner but sometimes she knew the Norn's wrote things for a reason.

"I know, the rest of us know and Bunny knows I'm pretty sure he doesn't care. But the Spirits like to talk I am telling you just so you're aware." Tooth told her.

"Thanks, now this hasn't come to Bunny's ears right because I really don't need fillet o' spring sprites yet." She told Tooth and she chuckled.

"Guessed what Spirit was making the comments." Tooth told her.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure the spring sprites will get their do from the man of spring himself if he hears anything." Jakeline whispered Tooth chuckled at that.

"Jakeline!" North boomed and hugged her.

"Hello, Nick." She told him, he looked pretty serious. "Is something wrong?"

"Da, kids going missing." He told her.

"Is it Pitch?" she asked him.

"No, Snowflake we da not know who it is but we know it isn't Pitch." Aster told her as he came to stand next to her.

"You want my hunters to investigate?" she asked him.

"If ya would not mind." Bunny told her.

"Fine, but you have to come with me in your human form of course." She told him when she saw that he was about to protest.

"Why?" Aster asked her.

"That is kind of the reason I came besides coming to see you, someone is taking humans kidnapping them and a lot of them are getting worried, is not only children going missing but also adults or I should say teens." Jakeline told them.

"Idea both you go and if trouble call us." North told them.

"You just don't want to get into human form." Jakeline told North and he winked at her. "Come, Aster it'll be fun."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Now Jakeline's hunters were well off in the fact that a small village in Scandinavia, Aster was not exactly happy because it was freezing in the place at the moment. His wife could wear less clothes and not be affected but he, had to wear really thick clothes most came from his family of Asgard which still was hard to remember that he was a Prince now because of his marriage.

"You look very handsome." Jakeline told him.

"Thank-ya, don't look so bad." Aster said to her. Jakeline was wearing something pretty close to her Asgardian armor but at the same time it was made girly by the long skirt that opened in the middle of her thighs to show she was wearing trousers under knead with her boots.

"Lady Jakeline is good to see you again." The leader of the small pack told her, he was a tall man blond and with gray eyes and really good looking and kissed her hand that had Aster eyes narrowing, Jakeline rolled her eyes at him discreetly.

"Is good to be back; Amund." Jakeline told him kindly.

"Is he new?" Amund asked her.

"No, this is my husband Aster." She told him.

"Oh, I did not believe you were married." Amund told her. "Is nice to meet the lucky man, who is married to such a fine lady."

"Ya think sa mate." Aster told him. The hand that wrapped around her waist was a possessive show that had Jakeline almost blushing.

"His foreign."

"Like I am." Jakeline told him.

"Very well come I should take you to your tent." Amund told both of them. Aster grabbed onto Jakeline's hand as they walked together. Jakeline could notice some of the woman looking at her husband with a bit of admiration.

"You know Amund is married himself." Jakeline whispered to him, but Aster just didn't say anything.

#

Later in the night Jakeline and Aster were told of what was happening not only here but other parts of the world.

"Children and teens are been taken, we don't know how." One of the hunters told her. Aster and Jakeline looked at each other. Jakeline closed her eyes to see if she sensed anything, something told her whatever was happening was not normal. She gripped Aster's hand when she sensed the magic and it was a dark one.

"We should rest, tomorrow will go look for answers." Jakeline told them. As everyone moved to their tent Aster pulled her with him.

"What ya got?" he asked her.

"I think it's a dark witch, Aster." Jakeline told him. "I don't really think I'm positive."

"A witch?" Aster asked.

"Uh-huh and I have a feeling I know, why she would want the young kids." Jakeline told him.

"The youth." Aster told her.

"Most likely." Jakeline told him.

"Jakeline, do you two wish to eat?" Jakeline looked up to see Margit she was the story teller of the small town Jakeline had told her stories of Asgard and many things.

"Margit is good to see you." Jakeline said.

"You too, I see you saw Amund already." Margit told her.

"Yes he is the leader of the group aye heard." Aster said Jakeline turned and looked at Aster before getting this smile on his lips.

"Margit should know since she is Amund's wife." Jakeline told Aster.

"Nice ta meet ya." Aster said.

"You too, so about the food?" Margit said.

"Yes, if it's not a bother." Jakeline told her.

"Not at all." Margit said. They were given soup and they ate in peace with the other hunters, but both of them were already thinking about everything that was going on.

"How is everything going here?" Jakeline asked Margit.

"It is going great; the children are being kept in watch." Margit told her.

"How safe?" Aster asked.

"Safe enough we made sure to stay with them." Margit told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The darkness of the forest could be felt in the bones the three hunters's chosen, plus Aster and Jakeline could feel it. the Wind seemed to be getting darker and stronger as they got deeper into the woods and Aster could feel something was wrong, he could feel that the hope was gone and it made him cringed he had not felt something like that before.

They arrived at the home and it was terrible, they could hear the screams of children coming out of them. As they arrived the trees seemed to move on their own and rose up trying to block the house from them.

"What shall we do?" Amund asked her. Jakeline didn't get to the plan because something came out of that house and they were something Jakeline did not believe she would ever see.

"Are those trolls?" one of the men asked her.

"Yes, okay all three of you work as a team to take them down." Jakeline told them.

"We take the other one." Aster told her.

"Yes." Jakeline told him.

Amund and the other two hunters were on the troll with their weapons and moving like nothing someone ever saw before. But when they finished the troll they were looking at the couple in-front of them, she was very different, from what they expected Jakeline seemed to move with the wind and Aster moved with the ground. They saw the weapons, Aster with a boomerang and Jakeline with her staff and a knife in her hand. The hunters saw them flip and move confusing the two trolls and taking both of them down.

"Let's Move." Aster and Jakeline said at the same time. Aster sent a boomerang on the house and both of them walked in to see the witch standing there. The witch looked as the one that would become the stereotype later, she had gray skin, with a hook nose and yellow eyes, and she wore black clothing and the black pointy hat.

"No!" the woman screeched.

"Where are the children?" Jakeline asked.

"They're mine." The witch screeched.

"Na they don't." Aster said. "They need to get back to their families."

"Never, I need them to make me beautiful." The witch said and threw a magic spell, which Jakeline instantly blocked like no one before. The witch and Jakeline began to go at it with spells, Jakeline was holding back, until she tried to get one of the children, Jakeline grabbed her knife and threw it getting the witch in the neck, she conjured fire and threw it at the witch burning her alive in white flames.

"Take the children." Aster told the other man.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They got back with the children; who would be returned to their families in the next few days. Margit was told the story on how Jakeline and Aster got the kids back by the hunters. It may be a bit exaggerated but it would be something they would pass to their children.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
